A device for guiding a multi-element handrail, as well as a multi-element drivable handrail, are known from DE 10316383 B4. The known handrail includes a base body, which co-operates with a guide profile member, and a plurality of individual elements, wherein the base body is provided with a plurality of outwardly facing elements of web-like construction. In that case, the individual elements are in operative connection with one another. Moreover, the elements are provided in their inner regions remote from the webs with projections by way of which a mechanically positive connection with a drive chain exists.
The handrail known from DE 10316383 B4 has the disadvantage that due to the numerous web-like outwardly facing elements it is possible for material, which can be removed only with difficulty, to collect in the intermediate spaces, for example, water, ice, sand, dust, soil, chemicals, food residues and contaminants. Moreover, there is the risk of damage to the surface of the handrail over the period of use by chemical or mechanical actions.
A handrail for escalators or moving walkways is known from WO 2006/010181 A2, wherein the grip element has a coated outer shell. This handrail is of integral construction and therefore has to be resiliently bent on a circular path in the deflection region (between forward run and return run). The coating has to accommodate this bending, so that only resilient coatings are possible such as, for example, on a polyurethane resin basis
A handrail for an escalator or a moving walkway is known from WO 91/04219, which consists of individual segments. In that case, a respective section of steel cables is injection-moulded around by a thermoplastic elastomer, wherein the steel cables are tightened during the injection-moulding. Thus, the individual segments lie with bias against one another in the finished handrail. In this handrail as well, deformations arise in the deflection region, the size of the deformations depending on the ratio of the resilience of the steel cables to the resilience of the thermoplastic elastomer.
Such a handrail can also be coated only with a resilient material, since otherwise the coating splits or falls off or detaches.